Heretofore, there have been many types of machines for sharpening blades on implements such as scissors, however, normally they are relatively complicated or are not readily useable for sharpening an edge on the blade and for reversing the position of the blade for buffing the same edge. The sharpening of the edge normally takes place with a grinding wheel moving in the direction away from the cutting edge. When buffing the edge of the implement after the sharpening has taken place, this normally occurs with the buffing wheel moving in a direction toward the cutting edge.
Typical shears and scissors sharpeners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,971; 1,381,416; 2,179,725; 3,574,268; 1,955,366; 1,200,605, and 1,472,760.